User talk:TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl/Archive 5
Sorry. Meant to delete a piece of non-Twilight trivia - must have hit the undo instead of the edit button. MinorStoop 11:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm far from perfect, or I wouldn't be editing a Twilight wiki. My passion for bird avatars notwithstanding. :-P MinorStoop 11:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course I am, Chilometric-TT! MinorStoop 12:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Later today. I'm a bit on the run, at the moment. MinorStoop 13:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) T-Laut video. Okay. Im still on my holidays - but its early in the morning and everyones in bed so I managed to sneak down and go on the computer in the lobby :) But also, im feeling kind today, so i got this just for you :http://www.nbc.com/assets/video/widget/widget.html?vid=1365947 Enjoy! LawrenceGirl 14:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC) That awkward moment when Taylor is 100% wrong. Jake's not happy in this movie - HE'S A LIFELESS DOORMAT. Damn you, Taylor, always looking on the bright side. :-P Oh fuck, and now I have to go! UGHHHHHHHHHHHH. TeamTaycob 14:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Archive Done - the bill is in the mail. MinorStoop 17:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Open an already present archive, does not matter which, but let's say "Archive_2". Change its number to the first one available, "5" in this case. You're creating a new page - so click on the link to "Add to the page", whatever the exact wording is. You're asked whether you want a top 10 list, a standard layout or a blank page. Select the latter - so you don't have to clean up anything. :In another browser window, open your talk page in basic mode. Select the messages you want, cut them and paste them in the empty archive page. Add the archive disclaimer to it and save. :Copy and paste the link to a previous archive and change its numbers to match the latest one. Select the color you want. Save. :You're done. MinorStoop 19:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... Oh, dear. TeamTaycobsessiveSignature'sGirl sounds more like it. MinorStoop 11:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm almost sorry to see it go - it was certainly catchy. :) MinorStoop 14:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. My avatar is now a coal tit. MS ::For the occasion, insert your favourite soundtrack here... :) MinorStoop 14:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm editing in text mode anyway. :) MinorStoop 15:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Your mission, should you choose to accept it... ...is to archive my talk page. I think this one will be the fifth or sixth one. Can you keep the same font for the archive and for my talk page, though? TeamTaycob 13:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Mission successful. MinorStoop 14:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you sooo much! But your signature used to be so perfect. IT WAS FLAWLESS. *crey* TeamTaycob 02:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : And "successfully" is very much indeed a word. :) TeamTaycob 13:47, June 15, 2012 (UTC) You read Marry The Night!! I know it was a little lame - not as good as Youth Knows No Pain or Trip To Your Heart - but what did you think? TeamTaycob 02:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : The only defense statement I have for MTN is the fact that this was originally a chapter from a future part of another fanfic I'm writing (which is pretty damn good), just different. It originally has a different chapter name, and different contents. I could have made this way dirtier than it is, but I love Jella fluff and I couldn't help it. Also, can you blame me for writing that Bella doesn't like Charlie? I mean, she doesn't! I'm a writer and I'm a director - I have to make the characters come off in the right way! And okay, Jake's humor wasn't there. I wasn't sure what to do. Keep in mind that MTN came waaaay before YKNP and TTYH, so it's a lot shittier in quality. TeamTaycob 13:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Avatar Two beach balls in a swimming pool? Duh, I don't know, it feels out of character, somehow. But I certainly wish you a splendid Short-TT-in-Florida-like summer, with plenty of sea, sand, sun and surfers! MinorStoop 16:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) P.S. BTW, your new signature is vivacious. MS. :Needed something somewhat unusual, quite random, slightly crazy, didn't I? But most definitely a compliment! :-P MinorStoop 16:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. No Florida surfers for me - got lined up a badly needed week in Provence. ::Hawaii? :::gulp::: MinorStoop 17:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Forgot to sign the above. Sorry. P.S. means "Post Scriptum", that is "After the Writing", and rightly goes after a signature. :) MinorStoop 17:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Certainly - my talk page got littered of adverts for Nike athletic shoes. Wonder who the spokesperson might be... 17:55, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : Ugh, I *WISH* I was going to Florida.... TeamTaycob 00:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) As much as I wish I was writing a new Jella fic ('cause TTYH seems to be a flop)... ...I'm not. MTN was just an excerpt from anoter fanfic I have, Destructive Desire. You probably wouldn't like it (very Edward-oriented), though Edward's the villain and abusive and gross and aaaahhhggh, but it's mah baby. First fanfic. :3 Also, it's very depressing, too. Suicidal Bella + Controlling Edward = not a good thing. AND IT'S VERY JELLA-ORIENTED LATER, but that comes later so pffft. TeamTaycob 00:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) : Well, yeah, I know it sounds depressing, but over a year ago, like back when I first joined the Wiki, I was like, "Hey-o, Edward's an abusive douche. Why not write about it?" First I typed it up in Microsoft Word and never showed anybody (it was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay different back then), then I put parts of it on the Wiki (still very different), and then I got an account on fanfiction.net to post it, start to finish, though somewhere in the beginning I did start a prequel because I just couldn't contain myself, and after I finished the prequel, I'm back to writing the main fanfic, over a year later. ...Doesn't seem like a lot of time, lol. Anyway, Jella's coming in very soon, and I'm going to make it sweet, so ha. TeamTaycob 14:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Photo 1. I'm glad you find "Nikey" cute! 2. THAT PICTURE IS AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH NIKEY, LOVE YOU! 3. Okay, i'll choose another picture :) 4. I'll try that. 5. Your welcome, Nikey. God, I can't get over how beautyful that Jennifer Lawrence picture is. Thank you, again, nikey! AND YOUR SIGNATURE IS COOL! LawrenceGirl 09:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: Okay, I can't do it. I did the file thing and put the name of the file in, and it say's "That does not exist". But thank you for helping me, Nikey. Oh, when you want to leave me a message, will you leave a signature message, sometimes? Because your signature's are adorable :) Also, I added you to "My Wiki Friends", is that fine? LawrenceGirl 09:59, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's not like I can actually tolerate him... ...Same concept, remember!? And yes, the Jellaliciousness will be there. I mean, they date in this fic, sooo.... TeamTaycob 15:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Just lurking around your user page again. WHY IS IT SO FLAWLESS. I'M JELLY. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0lYQndrgxfR TeamTaycob 15:31, June 16, 2012 (UTC) JUST LOOK AT THIS MAN!! Okay, we can just fabgirl over him A THOUSAND HOURS if you want. Do I like him more than Jasper? Maybe not. I like- no I LOVE them equally. But just look at this beautiful shit: I AM BLESSED TO HAVE SEEN THIS CHARACTER DURING MY GENERATION!! JazzyAndDamon 17:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, I do. Your user page is the fucking best. AND OH MY GOD, ALL IT DOES IN WESTERN WASHINGTON STATE IS RAIN, OH MY GOD. Last week, it was hot on Sunday, sunny on Monday, crappy Tuesday-Thursday evening, hot on Friday, ABSOLUTE CRAP YESTERDAY, and crappy today. Fuck this, I'm trading places with you, wherever the hell you live. And as we pass each other, I'm going to lend you my DVD of Abduction. Oh my God, we need to trade, this doesn't feel like June at all. This feels like fucking October. It's so not cool. TeamTaycob 13:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : Btw, last night at like 12am I was watching Jella NM scenes. OH MY GOD, THE BODY LANGUAGE AND THE MUSIC. OH MY GOD, IT SAYS EVERYTHING. THEY DON'T EVEN NEED LINES. TeamTaycob 14:32, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : Oh yeah, I forgot my point. Point: "DREAMCATCHER" IS THE BEST DAMN SONG IN THE TWILIGHT SCORES AND ANYONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE IT CAN SUCK IT. TeamTaycob 14:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Bedward needs to just die in a hole now. And I would so kidnap you and go on a road trip to La Push WOO. I think I'll like BD-2. I mean, I love the wolves above anything else but the Amazons and the Denalis, man.... TeamTaycob 14:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) The Epic Love Story of Bella and Jacob Hey there, Nikey! :) So, yesterday, I watched BD-1 ''or to be precise, ''BD-1 ''with Jacob Fast-foward and I swear to God, I just about melted at the Jella perfection. To add to that, I also read all the Jella chapters of ''New Moon and damn, it was so sweet. I think I cried when Jacob danced with Bella at her wedding, lmao. Ohmysweetbabyjesus, I love those two. Love and Lust 17:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : YUM. TeamTaycob 22:28, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: IKR. Jella rocks my socks like no other couple (actually, a ton of couples - both in and out of ''Twilight ''- rock my socks). Everytime I watch the movies or read the books, I want to scream (okay, not literally but you get my point) at Bella for choosing abusive, controlling Edward over Jacob, who is totally perfect for her. Love and Lust 22:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Huge mission right here. I need you to help me with something. So in a fanfic I'm writing (the one you wouldn't like) Jacob and Bella are reconnecting. The first time is brief, and Charlie and Billy and there. The second time will be more detailed. I need help, because I always write Jella slightly off no matter how many fucking times I watch their perfect NM scenes. I've decided, that you ARE the so especially Taycobsessive, Jacobsessive, Jellalicious, THTH Jellaster on this Wiki, I'll need your help. TeamTaycob 22:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : Well, in my fic, it's very beginning-of-NM-ish. Shit just happened with Bella, Charlie's dragging Bella to Billy's house, she sees Jacob again after like two months (but it feels like a long time, anyway)... what next? I mean, hell yeah I wanna make it like the book and the movie, but I want the emotions to carry over to the writing. I'm so hard with somewhat happy stuff. (Btw, the lovin' won't come 'til later and when it does, it'll be muy bueno. :3 If anything, they'll love each other even more here than in the actual Saga.) Also, Jacob never phases in this fanfic - it's all-human. I've only written one fic where Jake being a werewolf is even mentioned, and he doesn't even turn into one. I'm bad with monsters. Soooo what else... oh yeah, Jella won't be like Bedward at all, on account of the fact that Bedward is an EVEN BIGGER HOT MESS in this fanfic. Oh yes, Nikes Girl, it's possible. The main thing that I need your help with, though, is an excuse for Jacob to cut his hair and turn all hard and stuff. I mean, there are no werewolves at all involved in this fanfic... What's gonna make him change? Of course, they won't be separated for that long, and they'll later become even closer, but he needs an excuse to change a bit. TeamTaycob 22:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Avatar follow up! I realize that your summery avatars make for a refreshing change from Twilight. :) I liked the pool better, though - it was more suggestive than your current bumper sticker. In my opinion, at least. MinorStoop 13:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Can't disagre on the summer break! MinorStoop 18:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Love this one - there is a quasi-false color quality that makes it feel you're on another planet. :) MinorStoop 10:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Thought to let you know I'm going to leave for a bit of vacation next Thursday, until the end of the month. Make sure you do not have too much on your talk page to archive in the meanwhile - it'll have to wait. MinorStoop 12:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::cough::: Forgot you learned - should this place need a new admin, I know who I'll recommend. MinorStoop 13:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. Actually, it's just a matter of paying attention. It seems that paying attention's so goddamn difficult for many people... and obviously they get reverted. MinorStoop 10:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Okaaaaaaaaaaay #The comments will be gone for a week, and when/if they come back, they'll all be back. #I emailed Wikia about disabling commenting for anons, and they said it's possible, but development and growth for the Wiki would stop, so they don't wanna do that. #It's all or nothing. There's literally a disable/enable button. You click on it, everything's there, or everything's gone. #The fanfic starts with Edward there, then he leaves, and eventually comes back, when more shit happens. Yes, it is a jacked-up fanfic. And your ideas are PERFECT. Omg, he'll be pranked or bullied or something yesssssss. And Charlie/Billy moments have to happen, if I can write them correctly. Best, TeamTaycob 13:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Jella ideas. I'm not sure about that happening. I mean, there are a trillion things we could do for this Wiki, and this is just a start. I want the talk page comments back, but then the harassment through article commenting would be back, too. And a talk page basically is an article. If I could do something that makes everyone happy, I would. TeamTaycob 13:43, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : Ugh, I wish I could keep the talk page comments. But then the insulting would start again. I actually like things better this way. I can hear myself think now. TeamTaycob 14:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Signature failure :( I CAN'T DO IT NIKEY!!! Anyway, Sorry to repeat myself :c xoxoxoxo Love you forever, LawrenceGirl 14:45, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hahven't heard from you in aggggeeessss.... ...How are you? Hope to hear from you soon, though.:) Blue Jeans 15:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, thats good, I guess. So....Sorry, I've run out of things to say. Blue Jeans 15:18, June 20, 2012 (UTC)